Blink Times Two
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: While looking for people who about to die in the multiverse, Blink of the "Exiles" comes across a very familar name: Her own.


Note #1: "The Exiles", related characters, team names, place and things are copyrighted by Marvel Comics from 1960 to 6901. All rights reserved. Don't sue me, please.

Note #2: This starts after the third volume of "Exiles".

"Blink Times Two"

An "Exiles" Story"

Blink was looking though the data of deaths of the multiverses to collect people for "Exiles" program to protect the Earth.. She was creating a new time. She was stunned to see her own name on it – but not Earth-265 – her Earth, but Earth-616 on it.

She yelled the following question, "What in the world?"

Her crystal palace's Kang's voice ringed, "That was one of your universe's double – or least the Earth-616 version. Most mutants think she killed herself to take care of Harvest of the Phalanx, but she is stucked in a pocket dimensional."

Blink stated, "The illusion of death is just as good as a real deal."

=BLINK!=

Thanks Krang's voice, Blink reach the location and open up a portal but nothing come out. Blink went in and found the space emptier than her Earth's Wild Child's stomach on a bad day. She was going to had some words with Krang.

=BLINK!=

Kang's voice stated, "Sorry, Blink – but Selene, the Black Queen of Earth-616, just yanked your Earth-616 double out."

Blink asked, "Who is Selene?"

Kang stated, "I think you, Mimic, Morph, Heather, Namora and Beak meet a version of Selene once before. She returned New York and the entire Eastern Seaport back to normal from spell that turn anyone or anything into a medieval equal of it because she liked the modern age better."

Blink asked, "Is there is possible I can save her on a similar Earth?"

Kang answered, "It is possible. I don't think you could do durning the Phalanx attack where she got stuck - or you get shredded by your double's "Blink Wave" when she drestory Harvest. I have located a possible Earth that work Earth-9999. Earth-9999 is similar to Earth-616 – but there is no Hellfire Club - so Selene, the Black Queen, can't free your double there."

=BLINK=

Thanks to Kang's voice though the Tallus, Blink was guided to the spot where her Earth-9999's double was stuck – and one of her portal. Outcome of a portal come a young girl with dark pink hair, pink skin with green eyes wearing a black outfit.

Her double asked, "Who are you?"

Blink answered, "Clarence Ferguson."

Her double remarked with shock in her voice, "That's my name two."

Blink stated, "I know! It's a long story but let's go to another place to talk about."

=BLINK=

Clarence Ferguson of Earth-9999 looked around the crystal place that Kang had reformed into a larger base for "The Exiles".

Clarence asked Blink, "How did you know about this beautiful place?"

Blink answered, "It's a long story."

Clarence asked, "Do the people of my world think I'm dead?"

Kang's voice answered, "Yes."

Clarence answered, "Then I think I take the long story."

Blink nodded, took a breath and start to explain herself.

=BLINK=

Clarence stated, "That's a lot of stuff."

Blink stated, "It is."

Clarence stated, "I think I like to join but my Blink Wave shreds things like paper."

=BLINK=

Time past. For a year, Blink trained her Earth-9999 double on Earth-4444 - an Earth that had no humanoid or animal life form on it but all nature - land, trees, flowers, etc.. Morph of "Exiles" found about two months ago - and "the Exiles" decide to use this a training area for mutants that do not have a good control of their powers

One Blink was sure that her portal won't kill anyone just transport them. She took them to Earth-12's a.k.a the late Mimic's Earth for teamwork training with the X-Men of that world in the Danger Room. Her double's portal ability worked like a charm - pleasing much of the X-Men. Though when they call both Clarence or Blink both Blink and her double answered at the same time. It was annoying to both of them - but Clarence come up with an idea for a code name, "Princess Portia" - so the X-Men of Earth-12 could talk to her when she is near Blink.

Blink starred for six seconds when Wolverine enter the X-Mansion with very girly outfit that wouldn't be out of place on a cartoon princess from an Earth-12's 1980's cartoon. Princess Portia almost look like a real princess. The outfit contained a jewel tiara, a pink shirt, a long pink dress, a pair of sandals. Wolverine stated she got a mutant who was a golden age Superhero back in the day, Mystery. When Blink asked for a picture of Mystery- she was not surprised to see Mystique's blue face on the photo - in fact, Mystique was wearing the same outfit that Wolverine.

After that, Blink and Morph to Princess Portia to Morph's Earth-1081 to have that Earth's double of Kitty Pryde to give Princess Portia a hair-style similar to the fictional character of Little Annie – and see how she acts with another group of X-Men.

=BLINK=

Back in the Crystal Palace of the Exiles, Princess Portia stated, "I got an idea. Since you told me everything. I will pretend to the owner."

Kang's voice stated, "That would confuse some of my doubles – but the adults wouldn't believe you for the candies in the world."

Princess Portia stated, "I will handle only the kids and teenagers – and even go with them."

Blink stated, "That works for me. I start looking for kids that had died in battle."

=BLINK=

Morph of "Exiles" walked up to Princess Portia - -and turn into a small blue winged unicorn.

As Morph as the small blue pony stated, "I tell you what you need to know your group of Exiles Juniors – so they believe you. Kang will give your missions in the portal.

=BLINK=

Blink watched as Princess Portia walked towards the alternate version of five kids: a teenage Hyperion, a young Spider-Man, a young Jubilee, a young Kitty Pryde, and a young Mystique.

She watch as Princess Portia told them the group all about the kid's past, reveal that there are unplugged from the timeline, and then give the kids their mission to fix problems in the timeline.

Blink smiled as Portia used the Tallus to take her Exiles Juniors to their first mission.

=BLINK=

The Sabretooth of Exiles stated, "Clarence, you are smiling. I hadn't see you smiling in a long time."

Blink stated, "Well, Mr. Creed. The teacher just passed the student."

Sabretooth asked jokingly, "Did you train a version of yourself?"

Blink answered, "That is correct, Mr. Creed."

Sabretooth asked, "Can you tell me all about it?"

Giving her Sabretooth's grin that Earth-616's Sabretooth would kill for, Blink stated, "I got all the time in the world."

=THE END=


End file.
